


Feelings Are Hard

by Anonymous



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: I wrote this like a month ago, M/M, a few headconnons, but i dont really write it well, dim is humaniod in this, i wanted to post it because i had another short fic that disappeared, l gets a bit handsy, the chaos heart starts leeching off of dimentio and is kinda messing with him, was originally in first person but i swapped it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dimentio is utterly confused as to what this feeling of longing is, especially since its for the Man in Green...
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Mr. L
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Feelings Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> The just italics are dim thinking to himself  
> (I will probably edit this in the morning because it's one thirty and my eyes won't stay open)

_The whole plan was falling apart, curse these stupid feelings. Dang it!_

He crumpled up another piece of paper into a ball and tossed it behind him. The pile was getting pretty big, it now sat up to his knees,

"Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" He shouted into the empty space, Dimentio set the pen down on the desk rather furiously and threw himself on the bed landing face first into the pillow, he let out a long groan of frustration that was muffled by the pillow. He cursed himself for letting this happen,

"How could this happen?! How _did_ this happen?!" Dimentio got up again, this time he paced around the room. Using magic often helped him cool down so he instinctively snapped his fingers to dissipate the pile of crumpled paper, and then he took his pacing to the walls. Using magic, Dimentio was able walk his way up, and around to the ceiling and back down the adjacent wall.

"I thought it wasn't possible...." He murmured,

"Are you just not gonna answer me!" Dimentio heaved out a sigh.

The stupid heart was fleeting, it grew as the void did but would always be stronger if he had access to the book, God how he hated that stupid book. God how Dimentio hated _his_ face. His stupidly beautiful face, and the mustache, and- _NO stop. Stop it. No._

He cursed the thoughts as they entered his head, what made Mr. L so... Attractive? Dimentio could feel his face flush purple under his mask. He let out another frustrated noise,

_I'm not supposed to feel like this! I didn't even know I could like this.... God why did he have to be hot...._

_DANG IT!_

_Dimentio_ pulled his mask off his face and rubbed his temples with his other hand,

_Stupid._

Dimentio had grown an attachment and now its going to be the reason this plan goes so horribly. He let out another sigh, moved to another wall and rested his forehead on it,

_You know what,_

_I can salvage this,_

_Perhaps this only strengthen the fusion between the Man in Green and the Chaos Heart._

Dimentio turned on his heel and moved towards the center of the room,

_This should only aid my plan..._

_Right?_

He sighed once more, he turned to the full length mirror and gazed at his pitiful reflection.

Having the Chaos Heart house it's self inside of your body wasn't a good thing, as if the tender skin where his vitiligo wasn't enough, there were dark cracks stemming from Dimentio's heart, which already bore a nasty scar, the cracks covered his entire body and they hurt. Like, **BAD**.

It stung to even touch the skin around them and the cracks themselves hurt more every time they expanded, which corresponded with how much the void ravaged the world outside. Dark circles had carved their way under Dimentio's eyes despite not needing sleep, that, he suspected, was the heart leeching off of his life force. Considering the state he was in when the count found him, his life force wasn't very stable to begin with...

But sacrifices would have to be made, even if that meant days without removing the porcelain mask. While he examined his ruined face, Dimentio's thoughts drifted, never before had he wanted to kiss the volatile Mr.L more than now, but, he was in no shape to do so. Mr. L had never seen Dimentio without his mask and if there was gonna be something between them he didn't want this stupid form to be all he saw. Dimentio weighed his options silently for a moment,

_Fine._

He was going to do it,

Dimentio replaced the porcelain mask and teleported to L's workshop, he was tinkering away at some contraption but his back was to Dimentio,

"Hey,"

He flinched and whirled around

"Oh it's just you, what do you want clown face?"

_Harsh._

"Well I-um..." Stuttered Dimentio, tripping over his words,

_What is this feeling? Why am I flustered?_

"Iwanttokissyou." Dimentio blurted out, before L could even respond Dimentio moved towards him, lifted his mask and kissed L. Mr. L went rigid at first but he softened, he leaned into the kiss, putting his hands on Dimentio's waist to pull him closer. He ignored how Dimentio winced when L touched his skin. He undid the clasp on Dimentio's pancho and it fell into a clump on the floor at his feet,

Soon L began to leave kisses elsewhere, on different parts of Dimentio's face, on his neck and shoulders, each one making him giggle like a schoolgirl.

L hands shifted to Dimentio's back as L pushed him against a nearby work bench. Their kissed only broken by their need for air though they quickly returned to their embrace. L slipped the mask off the rest of the way off of Dimentio's face and tossed it to a nearby table, he pulled the hat off his head, pulled his let black hair down and ran his fingers through it, pulling it slightly. Dimentio used one hand to remove L's hat and another to remove his mask, and the other to undo the buttons on his overalls. Dimentio slid his hand up L's shirt as L slid one hand down from Dimentio's back to the back of his thigh, and lifted it. L's emerald eyes shone even in the terrible lighting of the garage, that moment seemed to go on for eternity as the two sat breathing in each other.

Suddenly, Dimentio felt a lurching pain in his heart, he visibly looked pained causing L to pull back,

"What's wrong" He looked at Dimentio.

The heart swelled inside of him, L's touch only seemed to make it rage further,

"L..." Dimentio pulled away, gathering his mask and hat off of the table,

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me I-"

The door busted in, in came Mimi,

"L! The count is having an emergency meet-"

Dimentio immediately rushed to get his mask back on, it didn't change the fact that they both were sweating, breathing heavy, and Dimentio's pancho was on the floor while L's overalls were undone.

"Oh! um... ok..." She simply backed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Dimentio put his hair back up and tucked the ponytail inside his hat as he slipped it on over his head, with the return of his attire came the return of the act,

"Well this little meeting was charming dear Mr. L but, I must be on my way. Ciao!~"

Dimentio didn't even realize he had forgotten his pancho until he was right outside the meeting room, he simply snapped his fingers and it appeared over his shoulders. He took a breath in and pushed through the doors, the plan was still in motion despite a few... Hiccups


End file.
